13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 2/@comment-4655055-20180521122150/@comment-4655055-20180525183807
I'm not trying to ruin it. Yes, it did warn us however to do it like that? You don't see anything wrong with it? That was beyond cruel! Yes men can be raped too and that is something is not heard of much. If I ever came across something like that, it was in the crime shows like Law and Order but they rarely do it. I've seen rape scenes before but nothing like this. They took it too far. This is something that did not needed to be done, at least not right now. All they did was add to a situation that hasn't even been resolved yet. Also, BlazeRunner22 don't tell me what to do and how to feel. I enjoy the show but this season was not all that great, there were a few good episodes and some great moments but that's it. S1 was way better. If you enjoyed, that's fine. Because that's my opinion and I'm allowed to express how I feel about it. There are also others who did not enjoy this season all that well either and are not happy with the ways things went especially the finale. But there are people who have enjoyed this season but that's fine too. But you can't be like that when people don't agree or feel the same. But here's the thing we have to remember. S1 was about finding out the reasons why Hannah killed herself. S2, suppose to be about trying to get justice for Hannah, Jessica and whoever else. Now we have to add Tyler to the list. Me as well as... probably a lot of people expected to get closure this season. When it comes to the revelations from S1 and S2. But we didn't get justice for anybody and I feel like we really didn't get closure for Hannah. It just didn't feel right. Everything that a lot us expected them to do this season, they didn't do it. Now it has to continue on into S3 on trying to continue to get justice for Hannah, Jessica and now adding Tyler to the mix. Chloe and Nina, I don't care for because they both ruined everything. Do you see where I'm getting at? Everything that was suppose to be done in S2, they're doing it again in S3. So not only is Bryce continuing to be the bigger problem, now it's Montgomery as well. Also, I realized why they did that. They did all of this just so the show get a S3. Because say if we had gotten closure in S2 from everything that had happened. What would they have done for S3 storyline? Look at it this way. In S2, it was everyone vs Bryce. S3, it's going to be everyone vs. Bryce again but now including Montgomery. Because in a way, this is repeating S2 all over again. Bryce will be back because they cannot just end things with him like that. Now they have to find something else to put him behind bars. But with Clay's stupid decision on where to hide the evidence that really could have helped them, that storyline could have been wrapped up. If the show had gotten S3, I would have liked a new storyline but we're not getting that now. Comments continued below.